1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a compressor and an air conditioner including the same having an improved structure capable of decreasing a discharge temperature of the compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner includes an outdoor unit and an indoor unit. The outdoor unit is provided with a compressor, an outdoor side heat exchanger, and an expansion valve, and the indoor unit is provided with an indoor side heat exchanger.
The compressor, the outdoor side heat exchanger, the expansion valve, and the indoor side heat exchanger are connected by a refrigerant pipe so as to form a cooling and heating cycle.
In the typical air conditioner, a discharge temperature of the compressor when R32 refrigerant is used further increases to a level of 10 to 20° C., compared with when R22 refrigerant is used. Since a temperature in the compressor increases as the discharge temperature increases, reliability of the air conditioner may be deteriorated due to exceeding the heatproof temperature of an insulator in a drive element.
In addition, a hermetic compressor in which lubricant oil is accommodated in a hermetic container is used as the compressor of the air conditioner. The hermetic compressor prevents wear by supplying lubricant oil to an operation part of a compression device. However, since an overall inner temperature in the compressor increases as the discharge temperature of the compressor increases, the temperature of the lubricant oil also increases. As a result, viscosity of the lubricant oil decreases and thus wear of the compression device is generated.